Mr Monk and shopping with Sharona
by Kowy
Summary: Sharona takes Adrian to the mall. It's funny as it is but is going to be much funnier inside the shop and after shopping. Especially when both of them will realise what they feel for each other. Please R&R. CHAPTER 2 READY! :]
1. Default Chapter

Dislaimer: I d-dont own nothing S-Sharona. I m-mean you.

A/N: What can I say?I love Monk and Sharona....it this story there are going to be together...in the next chapters...there will be next chapters...of course only if you will review...You will review, right?PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Make insane girl happy ,

"That's not a good i-idea Sharona"

"Of course it's not a good idea. I must have been stupid to think it's a good idea"

He just stood in the vestibule. He always just stood, always perfectly straight, and wait for things to happen. In was SO in his style.

"Taking you to the mall must be bad idea. Taking you anywhere near people is bad idea in fact..."

Now he looked hurt.You never seen something or someone alike Monk when he was hurt. He would never admit it of course, but then he was doing those puppy-eyes of his, so you can't resist no more and feel nothing but guilt. Corners of his lips are getting down immediatelly, so they look as some kind of horseshoe, he starts to squint his eyes and there he stoods. I swear, when you see him that way, all you want to do is hug him and tell him how sorry are you. It can drive you crazy instanlty. Good she's already got blockade. At least sometimes.

"Oh, I was just joking. You know what joke means?"

"Yes"

He slightly , we have to do big shopping"

"D-Did you take wipes?"

Now she was getting annoyed. This guy was...was...he was Adrian.

"Come!"

She grabbed his arm, and after shooting the door AND assuring Adrian that she really brought a lot of wipes, placed him in the car. Ride with Adrian in your car was also nothing you would usually call ordinary or soothing. She promised herself to count every time Adrian said something about driving too fast, too slow, watching for old ladies or young boys e.t.c. next time. She was curious if he have ever seen 'Keeping up apperances'. One day she's going to watch it with him, and laugh her ass off. Revenge is the sweet.

They finally get to the mall.

'Now it will start' She thought to herself.

They get themselves into the big building. Mall was full of people trying to find bargains, fresh fruits or the legendary, hidden toilets.

"I-I'm not going there S-Sharona" he said "It's just...uhm...it's crowd"

"Adrian, we're in the mall" she emphasized the word 'mall' "It is supposed to be crowded. That's how mall works in America"

"I-I will just wait here Sharona. You go s-shopping"

"And what'd you're going to do here? Count the parking poles?"

"N-no Sharona, there are 2.894 parking poles here" he smiled "What's the s-sense in counting them if you alredy know how many there are?"

"Arghhh...I don't want to know"

She grabbed him once again and started dragging him further into the shop. It was going to be LONG shopping.


	2. The kiss

Disclaimer: Nothing...uhm...is mine.

A/N: Thank you for so many kind reviews. I'm trying to make my stories better so I really appreciate you notes. Thank you so much. You're really helping me people :].

„So?"

She looked at him curiosly.

"'So' what?"

"So w-what are you going to buy?"

"Some clothes"

Automatically she thought about beautiful red dress she saw the day before. Perfectly fitting, great material, color matching her eyes...When she was a teen, she dreamed to wear that kind of dress during her prom and dance the whole night long with the most handsome guy in the school.But that was a long time ago and know she knew better- there weren't any knights in shining armors. There were only man who would or would like to take advantage of her and leave her all alone, usually broken and feeling useless. And there was Adrian. Always complaining, confused, lost in his own 'OCD world'...caring, loving, honest Adrian.

'Stop it Sharona' she thought to herself. ' You can't think about Adrian as...as... man. He's your boss. He's your friend. He can't be something more. He can't be...'.

"What...uhm...kind of clothes?"

She was suddenly brought back from her thinking.

"Dunno" she said "Maybe some t-shirts or dresses."

He looked at her fearfully.

"You didn't make a list?"

"Yeah, so what..."

"You have to make a list. Always. Everything should be p-planned."

Somebody else could think it was funny and/or harmless to discuss with Monk. Somebody who didn't know him as good as she did. But as she spend four long years with Adrian, as she was the one keeping her eye on him, handing him the wipes, cleaning his shoes from chewing gum and arguing with him all the time, she knew, it wasn't simple as that. It just couln't be 'the simple way'. It couldn't be 'Sharonas way'. It was his way. And his way was sometimes too complicated for her, even if she was the mighty Sharona Fleming.

"Give me a break.You can't plan everything.That's why life's so interesting. Because it's impossible to plan anything."

"N-No. You're getting all wrong..."

"Me? Look at you. Why do you think people hate, love, desire...Because they planned it? No. Because it comes to them even unwillingly sometimes.You can't plan everything"

He looked at her. Something was bothering him. Like he knew something was true, but couldn't take it as it was. Like it didn't feel right. She instantly knew why.

"I know" He said quietly.

"Oh Adrian"

He looked confused and vurnerable with his had down, freeze in that one position.

She didn't know if he would let her, but she came to him and hugged him gently. People walking in the mall where watching them curiously. Some of them were even laughling, but she didn't care. She just wanted to give him some comfort.

Adrian suddenly felt as Sharona was hugging him. At first, all he wanted to do was to pull beck her touch, but then he realised something. Despite his OCD and urge to wipe off the germs he felt...good. Sharona somehow felt right in his arms. Like if she...uhm...belonged there. He could feel her caring hands on his backand soft breath on his neck and all he could think was that it felt good. Short after that came a little realization. Could he feel something for her? B-But it was impossible. He wasn't to feel things like that. He he? But it felt so incredibly special to have HER in his arms. Then another thought came- kiss her. And that was something he couldn't even imagine. Where did that kind of thought came from, anyway? He looked at her face. She was... beautiful. It was the very first time when he thought of that. Wait, no, it was the third time...He thought she looked nice two weeks ago and when they first met and...he looked at her face once again. Their eyes met. She had cute eyes. One iris was a little brighter than another, but still they were perfect. Ok, almost.

Then it happened.

He pulled her a little closer and their lips met.

She didn't expect that. She couldn't. Adrian was kissing her, and God, she liked that. She didn't know when he practised, but it was sure as hell, 'cause he must have been practising A LOT to kiss like that. That was absolutely shocking. They were sharing a kiss. A very passionate one in fact. Then he gently pulled back. He was blushing so hard he was red. Literally. A slight smile crossed her face. Sometimes he was so cute.

"I-I'm ....uhm..I don't k-know where....I'm sorry...S-Sharona"

He said ashamed.

"Well don't be. Who said I didn't like it?"

He looked shocked. She knew that they must have been looking strange. Very strange. Kissing in the centre of a mall, then shocked as if they've seen ghosts.

"Y-You liked that? Really?"

"And you didn't?"

She could swear that if he would ask for a wipe, she would kill him. But then instead wanting a wipe, he started...smiling lightly.

"I...I loved that S-Sharona"

"Let's go for a coffee. We've gotta talk"

They turned toward a little cafï©, both of them thinking about what had just happened.

Did you like it? PLEASE submit review :]


End file.
